Operation:Cover Blown
by Totalstar223
Summary: A boy named Jayto has the biggest experience ever! Talking Dogs!


Operation:Cover Blown

Chapter One

It is a bright sunny day in the Kernstein, and his little sister Debby are heading to Shelter 17, hoping to find Debby a puppy to play with.

Mom:Come on kids!We have to go!

Dad:Yeah, we wanna be the ones to get first looks.

Jayto wasn't really thrilled about the whole"New Pet" he wasn't looking forward to having a dog one that would run around in circles and one that would howl constantly at night.

Jayto:Coming!Come on Debby!

Debby ran out from the house as fast as she could. She was anxious to go see the puppies.

Debby:Yay!We're going to see the puppies!

she said with excitement.

Jayto:Indeed we are(sarcastically)

Jayto rolled his eyes as he said that.

Mom:Come on you two!

Jayto and Debby went to the car and the Kernsteins head to Shelter 17.

The Kernsteins finally arrived at was very a little too they were driving into the shelter, McLeish and Olaf stood by the office to greet was the first to speak.

McLeish:Good afternoon!How can I help you fine folks?

Dad:Yes, we're looking for just the right pup for my daughter.

McLeish:Well you've come to the right place!Let my assistant Olaf show you around.

he looked at Olaf and realized he had fallen asleep in his chair.

McLeish:Olaf...OLAF!

he awoke from the incredibly loud yell and fell to the ground.

Olaf:Uh, yes sir! I'll get right on it sir!

he rolled his eyes. The Kernsteins parked their car in the parking lot and followed of the puppies rushed to the front of the fence in hopes of getting adopted.

Olaf:We have all kinds of different , schnauzers, anything thing you like!

he told them. Debby had already been getting a glance all the puppies. In the time, Jayto stood with his parents, completely bored out of his mind until something caught his saw another group of dogs in the far looked like they were trying to not let anyone see was a purple-yellow furred one, one with a pink bow in its hair, a very short chihuahua, a brownish wiener dog, and a large gray sheep walked over to them to get a better look at them.

Jayto:What are you all doing over here?

he thought to himself. The dogs looked at him, confused.

Jayto:Hey!What about them?

the others then came walking over to see the dogs Jayto was talking about.

Olaf:What?Them?Oh no, they're not the type of dogs you're looking for.

Jayto:Why not?

Olaf:Well...they just...they're just not good around the house.

he gave him a glare.

Dad:Now Jayto, we shouldn't be rude to the fellow workers.

Jayto:Right, sorry.

the others then walked back over to the Jayto with the other group of kept staring at them, and they stared at him.

Jayto:I don't know whats up with you guys, but I intend to find out.

he went back to the others, curious of what was with the dogs.

McLeish:Well I hope you enjoyed your time at the shelter!

Mom:Yes, and thank you for finding our daughter the perfect pet!

McLeish:Anytime , anytime!

the Kernsteins then left the shelter and drove back home with the new was still thinking about the other dogs that he saw, and he had just the plan to know what was up with them.

Debby:Oh I'm so glad I have you !

Mom:Okay Debby, I think we should let rest for the 's almost bedtime for you as well.

Debby:Aw!Do I have to?

Mom:Of course you have to! It's almost past your bed time.

Debby:Aw!Well, night !

she then ran upstairs to her room, and went to the other hand, Jayto wasn't had lied wide awake in his bed, waiting for the right moment to sneak heard his parents wondering back and forth, getting everything ready for tomorrow until eventually, they had went to bed.

Jayto:Yes!Now's the time to make my move.

he then got out of his bed, put clean clothes on(as well as his hat) and quietly snuck out of his though it was very dark, this didn't stop Jayto and he ran down the streets of the neighborhood until he would reach Shelter 17.

It was a quiet evening at Shelter had reached the shelter in just the amount the was also able to sneak past the security cameras without being then hoped over the fence where the dogs had only problem was that the dogs that have been here weren't there searched the little houses, but none of the dogs were in them.

Jayto:Where did everyone go?

he took a step back to get a better look at all the houses until his foot hit the nearby dog bowl in the dog bowl then opened up and revealed a hole in the noticed this and looked down at the hole.

Jayto:I wonder where this leads?

he then leaned in to try to get a closer look at what was down there, until he learned that he had leaned in too close and he fell down the screamed as he wondered if the hole lead to some sort of death continued to scream as he was falling, but stopped when he landed on the cold hard soil.

Jayto:Ow!

he got up and looked saw that there was a path leading to a bright light up followed the path to see where the light was coming found where the light was and he couldn't believe his eyes!That light was a light bulb to a dog hideout!There were dozens of those dogs from earlier were there!He knew he couldn't let them see him, so he hid in the darkness.

Lucky:Everyone, I'd say today was a sucess.

the purple-yellow dog was shocked, the dogs were actually talking!Jayto continued to hide, wondering what other special talents these dogs had.

Cookie:I agree Lucky, you do make this pound such a wonderful place!

the pink bowed dog couldn't believe it!

Jayto:Man, do all these dogs talk?!

he the dogs then gathered around in a circle.

Strudel:To Lucky!The most generous dog we know!

the wiener dog said as everyone cheered.

Jayto:What are they talking about?

he thought to as he was going to get a closer look, his cell phone went dogs then looked around to see what the noise was.

Squirt:(whispers)What was that?

Strudel:(whispers)I don't know!

Everyone began to wonder where the noise came from.

Lucky:Everyone, calm down.I'll go take a look outside.

he then walked over to where Jayto was knew he had to act fast, but didn't actually know what to when all hope seemed lost, Jayto thought of one was going to make a run for started to run until he realized that his shoe laces were falls backwards to where all the dogs all gasped and gathered around him.

Jayto:Uh, hi?(nervously)

Squirt:Hey! Its that kid from earlier!

the chihuahua purple-yellow dog then walked over to Jayto.

Lucky:Who are you?

he tried to walk away slowly, but the other dogs were blocking his way of escape.

Lucky:Look, I'll ask you ARE YOU?

he said with a more anonymous knew he was desparate for an answer.

Jayto:I...uh, I...

he knew that he was trapped and he couldn't call his parents knew he was out this late, they would kill him!Jayto continued to walk away until the purple-yellow dog started luring him into a corner.

Lucky:Look, we're not gonna hurt tell us your name and everything will be fine.

he knew that he wasn't being wasn't actually gonna hurt then got up the courage to speak his name.

Jayto:My name is...


End file.
